Skin damage such as cancer is a prevalent disease in humans caused by overexposure to ultraviolet radiation from the sun and other sources. It is commonly known that people with dark skin, or skin that easily tans, are less likely to develop skin cancer due to sunlight exposure. This reduced risk of sunlight-induced cancer is apparently due to the protective nature of melanin against ultraviolet light, and the relatively higher concentrations of melanin in the skin of darker skinned peoples. Current methods for reducing the risk of skin cancer caused by sunlight usually involve the control or elimination of sunlight exposure. Examples include mechanical blocking of the sun's rays, or chemical screening of the sun's rays, such as by using the ultraviolet sunscreen ingredient para-amino benzoic acid (PABA). Although such approaches appear to reduce the risk of sunlight and other ultraviolet radiation induced skin cancer, there remains a need for additional methods of treatment, particularly methods which are effective for treatment after exposure to the ultraviolet light.
PABA may affect some individuals adversely, particularly those with photosensitivity who are taking certain drugs. For these people use of opaque creams, pastes and lotions is advisable.
Ultraviolet radiation and the atmosphere also causes oxidative damage to the skin as to cause dryness, loss of elasticity and wrinkles. The use of sunblocking pigments is well known, however, these pigments such as zinc and iron oxide when used alone have a drying effect.
These pigments have often been used in compositions in large particle size and in a form which is a mask and used primarily by skiers and on beaches. However, such compositions have only found use on the face and particularly on the nose.
Other pigment formulations do not provide a broad spectrum of protection when used in a form and an amount where they are not perceivable on the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide a sunblocking composition which can achieve maximum full spectrum protection throughout the entire UVB-UVA range plus visible and infrared which does not cause damage to the skin but provides an antioxidant effect.
It is further desirable to provide a sunblocking formulation which can be used by people on the beach and those requiring environmental protection following a surgical trauma.